Soren Wells
|caption1 = |username = Soren#4219|type = Player Character|status = Active|hero_name = N/A|age = 16|birthday = February 29th|gender = Male|height = 5' 9"|weight = 120 lbs.|blood_type = AB+|ethinicity = United States|hero_rank = Good|occupation = Student|school = UA|school_year = 1st|agency = N/A|quirk_name = Lost in the Rhythm|description = 1}}Remember to copy the template from the source editor to be able to have a perfect looking template on your page like the one you see here. And remember to copy it into the source editor of the page first, before attempting to edit. Appearance General Appearance Soren is an average height rather slender man with brown hair and eyes, he has a small set of tattoos on his left arm that can usually be seen due to his fondness for short sleeve shirts, he enjoys comfort and maneuverability over fashion. He can usually be seen with his headphones on Costumed Appearance Sorens hero costume consists of a black overcoat with a white undershirt and a pair of long black pants along with his headphones sitting atop his head and a long strip of bandages wrapped around each arm up to just past the elbows Personality Soren is a rather laid back individual choosing to sit in the back and watch a crowd rather than jumping in to mingle, he enjoys listening to his music in peace though he won't shy away from talking to you if you approach him, overall he just wants to see everyone he cares for happy and healthy and will stand in the way of anything preventing that. Character Background Soren is an only child, originally an orphan but taken in by two loving parents, he lived a rather quiet life before going to UA doing decently well in school and working hard to repay his foster parents for everything they had done for him, it was just before he had to go to high school that he realized the best way he can give back to everyone is to be a hero, so he moved and enrolled hoping to make the world just a little bit better in any way he could Aspects Aspects are a roleplaying mechanic, that can be about your character's personality, their skill, their beliefs, their looks, or whatever you choose. They can be activated by during roleplay, by anyone involved in the scene to cause certain actions or lack of action to have more impact. Aspects are not inherently positive or negative, meaning they can be used to hinder a character or help them, depending on who makes use of them. Most importantly, Aspects are always true of your character. Think carefully when thinking up one. Every character starts out with 3 Character Aspects. # Won't Back Down # Soft Hearted # Desires Reading Lips Stat Points Stat points are your character's physical capabilities and hopefully won't need too much explaining. Player characters start out with 80 points to spend and can raise any stat up to 60 at the beginning. Remember, Will is an average of your 4 Stats and does not count towards the total. Quirk Lost in the Rhythm Soren's quirk lets him increase his physical potential while listening to specific songs. Quirk Cost This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Quirk Techniques Any quirk techniques that have been approved should be listed here. Gear This is where you type in the gear that your character owns. Gear is bought using quirk points which are then converted into Gear Points. Just like quirks, any gear you wish to purchase requires approval. Category:Inactive